vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Good Dinosaur DVD 2016
Language Menu * English * English Descriptive Video Services * Francais * Espanol Opening Logos * Disney Fast Play Menu * Disney Fast Play Opening Previews *Disney Movies Anywhere *Finding Dory *Zootopia All Films and Promotions * Al films and promotions may not be available in all territories. Warning Screen * This product (including its soundtrack) is authorized for private use only. All Other Rights Reserved. Unless expressly authorized by law or in writing by the copyright owner, any Copying, public performance or other use of this product of any part of it is strictly prohibited. This product is not to be exported, resupplied or distributed by way of trade without authorization form the copyright owner. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution may result in severe criminal and civil penalties. FBI Anti-Piracy Warning/Homeland Security Investigations Special Agent *The unauthorized reproduction or distribution of copyrighted work is illegal. Criminal copyright infringement, including infringement without monetary gain, is investigated by the FBI and is punishable by up to 5 years in federal prison and a fine of $250,000. Opening Logos * Disney * Pixar * Troublemaker Studios * Blue Sky Studios Opening Titles * Disney and Pixar Presents * A Troublemaker Studios Film * A Blue Sky Studios Production * "The Good Dinosaur" Ending Credits Directed by *Peter Sohn Produced by *Denise Ream, P.G.A. Executive Producers *John Lasseter *Lee Unkrich *Andrew Stanton Associate Producer *Mary Alice Drumm Original Concept & Development by *Bob Peterson Story by *Peter Sohn *Erik Benson *Meg LeFauve *Kelsey Mann *Bob Peterson Screenplay by *Meg LeFauve Music by *Mychael Danna *Jeff Danna Story Supervisor *Kelsey Mann Film Editor *Stephen Schaffer, A.C.E. Visual Design *Sharon Calahan, A.S.C. Supervising Technical Director *Sanjay Bakshi Production Designer *Harley Jessup Production Manager *Ann Brilz Supervising Animator *Michael Venturini Director of Photography - Lighting *Sharon Calahan, A.S.C. Director of Photography - Camera *Mahyar Abousaeedi Sets Supervisor *David Munier Effects Supervisor *Jon Reisch Volumetric Clouds Supervisor *Matthew Webb Character Supervisors *Michael Comet *Junyi Ling Simulation & Crowds Supervisor *Gordon Cameron Rendering & Global Technology Supervisor *Susan Fisher Character Art Director *Matt Nolte Sets Art Directors *Noah Klocek *Huy Nguyen Shading Art Director *Bryn Imagire Sound Designer *Craig Berkey Cast (in order of appearance) *Poppa Henry: Jeffrey Wright *Momma Ida: Frances McDormand *Young Libby: Maleah Padilla *Young Buck: Ryan Teeple *Young Arlo: Jack McGraw *Buck: Marcus Scribner *Arlo: Raymond Ochoa *Spot: Jack Bright *Forrest Woodbush: Peter Sohn *Thunderclap: Steve Zahn *Downpour: Mandy Freund *Coldfront: Steven Clay Hunter *Nash: A.J. Buckley *Ramsey: Anna Paquin *Butch: Sam Elliott *Bubbha: Dave Boat *Lurleane: Carrie Paff *Pervis: Calum Mackenzie Grant *Earl: John Ratzenberger Story Story Artists Additional Storyboarding Editorial Additional Editorial Art Set Artists Shader Packet Artists Additional Character Artists Camera & Staging Layout Artists Animation Animation Manager *Shannon Ryan Directing Animators *Shaun Chacko *Travis Hathaway *Rob Duquette Thompson Animation Sketch Artist *Matt Nolte Animation Fix Lead *Bruce Kuei Character Development & Animation Animators Crowds, Fix & Additional Animation Animation Shot Support Characters Character Manager *Mary Van Escobar Character Modeling Lead Artist *Lou Hamou-Lhadj Character Shading Lead Artist *Ana Gabriela Lacaze Additional Character Supervision *Brian Green Character Modeling & Articulation Artists Character Shading Artists Additional Character Modeling & Articulation Sets Sets Manager *Sabine O Sullivan Sets Modeling Lead *Gastón Ugarte Sets Shading Lead *Andy Whittock Sets Technical Lead *Matt Kuruc Sets Dressing Lead *Tom Miller Additional Sets Management *Mari Aizawa *Daniel A. Goodman Sets Modeling Artists Set Dressing Artists Sets Technical Artists Sets Shading Artists Additional Sets Artists Volumetric Clouds Simulation & Crowds Simulation & Crowds Manager *Mary Van Escobar Vegetation Simulation Architect *Olivier Soares Lead Crowds Artist *Hemagiri Arumugam Additional Simulation Supervision *Brad Winemiller Additional Crowds Supervision *Michael Lorenzen Additional Simulation & Crowds Management *Adrian Ochoa Simulation & Crowds Artists Additional Simulation & Crowds Artists Sweatbox Effects Effects Manager *Krissy Cababa Effects Technical Lead *Michael K. O'Brien Effects Leads *Keith Daniel Klohn *Stephen Marshall Development & Effects Artists *Tolga Goktekin *Michael Hall *Vincent Serritella Additional Effects Supervision *Ferdi Scheepers Additional Effects Management *Pamela Darrow Effects Artists Lighting Lighting Managers *Sarah Jo Helton *Jesus Martinez Lighting Supervisors *Tim Best *Jonathan Pytko Lighting Lead *Jordan Rempel Compositing Lead *Esdras Varagnolo Lightspeed Lead *Renee Tam Additional Lighting Supervision *Erik Smitt Additional Lightspeed Lead *Tim Babb Master Lighting Artists Shot Lighting Artists Lightspeed Technical Directors Rendering & Global Technology Rendering & Global Technology Artists Production Assistant to the Producer *Jennifer MacVittie Assistants to the Director *Susan Eggett *Sarah Farber Production Office Manager *Tricia Andres Assistant Production Accountant *Maxwell Ernst Feature Relations Manager *Margo Zimmerman Feature Relations Coordinator *Melissa Bernabei-Morrison Production Office Assistants *Laura Finell *Tim Power Global Production Assistant *Mary Runyon Additional Production Support Production Dialogue Stereoscopic 3D Post Production Projectionist Render Pipeline Group Team Post Production Sound Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucas Digital Ltd. Company, Marin County, California Supervising Sound Editor *Shannon Mills Re-Recording Mixers *Michael Semanick *Tom Johnson Dialogue Supervisor *Daniel Laurie Sound Effects Editors *Josh Gold *J.R. Grubbs *Nia Hansen Assistant Supervising Sound Editor *Steve Orlando Sound Apprentice *Samson Neslund Foley Artists *John Roesch *Ronni Brown Foley Mixer *Kyle Rochlin Assistant Re-Recording Mixer *Tony Sereno Engineering Services *James Austin Digital Editorial Support *Scott Levine Audio/Video Transfer *Marco Alicea Post-Production Sound Accountant *Jessica Engel Client Services *Eva Porter Additional Voices Music Executive Music Producer *Chris Montan Music Supervisor *Tom MacDougall Music Orchestrated & Conducted by *Nicholas Dodd Music Recorded & Mixed by *Brad Haehnel Music Editor *Erich Stratmann Scoring Editor *David Channing Executive Director, Music Production *Andrew Page Manager, Music Production *Ashley Chafin Music Contracted by *Gina Zimmitti Music Preparation by *JoAnn Kane Music Service Additional Orchestration, Score Programming *Kenny Wood *Brooks Ball Score Coordinator *John Fee Score Recordist *Tom Hardisty *Erik Swanson Music Recorded and Mixed at *Eastwood Scoring Stage Scoring Crew *Rich Wheeler *Ryan Robinson Client Services *Jamie Olvera Fiddle *Gabe Witcher Recorder *Chris Bleth Flute & Recorders *Wayne Hankin Native American Flutes, Winds *Daniel Cecil Hill Piano & Toy Piano *Robert Thies Percussion *Quinn Mallet Percussion *Wade Culbreath Banjo, Dobro, Mandolin *Andrew Synowiec Harmonica *Jimmie Wood Pixar Studio Team Administration Business & Legal Affairs Consumer Products, Interactive & Publishing Craft Services by Luxo Café Documentary & Home Entertainment Production Facility Operations Finance Human Resources Marketing Pixar University & Archives Promotional Animation Publicity Renderman Development Renderman Sales & Marketing Safety & Security Software Research & Development Engineering Leadership Management & Design Core Engineering Foundation Look Development Presto Animation System Production Software Research Sets Technical Story & Editorial Systems Technical Leads Management Support Theme Parks Development Production Babies Special Thanks Pixar Senior Creative Team Pixar Production Senior Managers Pixar Senior Technology Team Pixar Senior Leadership Team The Good Dinosaur Logo Credits.png Sound Created in Dolby Atmos™ Elevation source data courtesy of the U.S. Geological Survey ©2015 DISNEY ENTERPRISES, INC., PIXAR, TROUBLEMAKER AND BLUE SKY All Rights Reserved For the purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom, Pixar, Troublemaker and Blue Sky was the owner of copyright in this motion picture immediately after it was made. We are grateful to THE FAMILY AND FRIENDS OF THE GOOD DINOSAUR CREW Your love and support made this film possible. Distributed by WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES Created and Produced at PIXAR ANIMATION STUDIOS TROUBLEMAKER STUDIOS BLUE SKY STUDIOS Emeryville, CALIFORNIA Closing Logos * Disney * Pixar * Troublemaker Studios * Blue Sky Studios Category:Pixar Category:2016 Category:DVD Category:Disney Category:Troublemaker Studios Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:Pixar Animation Studios